


Falling leaves

by foxpdf



Category: Amphibia, Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Oneshot, annarcy, marcanne, marcy x anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpdf/pseuds/foxpdf
Summary: Just a quick one shot for the marcanne server <3
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Falling leaves

Anne opened her eyes and stared at her ceiling, thinking about nothing for a bit.

She then positioned herself upright, stretching from side to side. Pulling her wrists in front of her before sliding to the edge of her bed and sitting up. 

She looked out the window to see orange leaves floating softly and steadily towards the ground. Her ears perked up, she put on her slippers and ran outside to her patio.

The air felt cool and dry against her skin, Anne grinned.

fall had arrived. 

Anne loved fall, she loved being able to wear her jean jacket without being too warm, she loved the way that everything was pumpkin themed, but most importantly, Anne loved the leaves.

“Anne! Anne! Go back inside, you catch a cold!”

Anne turned around to see her mother, half asleep, in her morning robe. 

“oh-okay ma!”

Anne picked up a leaf sitting on the patio’s railing, holding it close to her chest before running inside.

The rest of the girl’s morning was pretty uneventful, she put on her cleanest uniform, slipped on her iconic yellow converse and headed to the kitchen. 

“Ay! What did we say about shoes in the house, Anne?” Anne’s mother gestured at her feet.

“Sorry ma” Anne said, opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice and taking a swig.

“ Aya! Anne! You are a mess! Tuck in your shirt! Go get your jacket and head to school!”

“What about breakfast?”

“I don’t have time, you’ll have to pick something up.” Mrs.Boonchuy handed Anne 5 dollars and gestured to the door.

Anne Grabbed her backpack and threw on her jean jacket and exited the house.

“Bye ma!”

“Bye Bo! Have good day, ok?”

“Yeah yeah”

Anne hopped on her bike and peddled, she usually stopped by marcy’s before continuing to school, usually to pick up homework answers. If she was lucky, marcy would ride with her the rest of the way. She liked it when that happened.

Before she knew it she arrived at the wu household, she jumped off her bike and walked up to the door and knocked. 

A tall, slim, dark-haired teenager opened the door. It was Nathan, Marcy’s older brother.

“Hey Nate, is Marcy there?”

“She lives here, so.. Yeah.”

Anne hated the way he’d respond to most things, but he was pretty cool. Also was a God playing guitar hero.

“Can I come in?”

“Oh yeah, sure.”

Anne walked in and was presented with the yelling of a toddler, Daisy, Marcy’s younger sibling.

“Annie!!” the little girl yelled out.

“Awe hay girrrl!” Anne proceeded to do the most complicated and convoluted handshake with the girl.

“You know where marbles is?”

“I dunno, check her room.”

“Will do Days, stay awesome for me ok?”

“Kaaaayyy! “ the little girl replied as Anne headed upstairs.

Anne headed down the hallway, past Nathan and Daisy’s rooms, and stopped at a door plastered with undertale and final fantasy stickers.

She knocked on the door.

“Yo ! mar mar you in there?”

No answer. 

“Well, she could be asleep..”

Anne opened the door, peaking in. 

“Marcy, you...you in there?” she whispered before walking in.

“Hm… nothing.” 

Anne walked over to her desk which was a mess. She looked down, looking at the books and sheet music that covered the surface.

“Geometry? Holy shit…” She sifted through the pages of the textbook, which was more of a folder filled with worksheets and papers from other classes and clubs. 

One page fell on the ground.

“Oops..” Anne bent down and picked up the paper, a drawing. 

The drawing was a picture of a girl kissing a silhouette of another girl with the words “ _she’s gonna find out_ ” written on the bottom.

“..Isn’t that.. Sasha’s handwriting?” She turned the paper around to reveal more writing.

“ _What do you mean? You better not say anything_ ” .. Marcy’s handwriting.

Anne felt out of place, this wasn’t for her to see. She shoved the paper back into the textbook it came from, and prepared to leave. But then she heard something.

Singing.

Sounded sweet and genuine, it was coming from the window above Marcy’s desk. She peeked out the window and saw Marcy in the backyard, watering plants...and singing.

Anne headed downstairs and outside, slowly walking up to the girl. Listening to her sing, she sounded like an angel.

She reached out placing her hands on her shoulders. 

“AHH!” Marcy quickly looked back and punched, closing her eyes tight.

Anne, who just got socked in the face, fell on top of Marcy. Pushing the both of them on top of a pile of leaves.

“ANNE?!?” 

“Ow ow owwww”

“WHAT THE FUCK DUDE? YOU-” Marcy suddenly got red...Anne was so close.

Marcy pointed her nose up, looking away.

“Y-you uh.. You scared m-me…”

“Scared you? You punched me!”

Marcy was still looking away, but Anne could see the red tint on the girl’s face.

“Whoa dude, you running a fever?”

“W-what do...do you mean?”

Anne reached out with her right hand and placed it in Marcy’s cheek, slowly pulling her face towards her.

“You’re warm…”

Marcy quickly pushed Anne with her legs, tossing her onto the grass.

Anne, fell on her back. Having a laughing fit.

“Pfft hahaha dude what the frog? I just wanted to check your temperature.”

Marcy sat in the leaves covering her flustered, red face.

“Gahh! I hate you!!!”

Anne sat up and cleaned herself up, she reached a hand out to help Marcy up. Marcy grabbed the girl’s hand, still flustered.

“By the way, I heard you singing..”

“ You what!?” Marcy jabbed her elbow into the side of Anne’s arm.

“Pffft sorry dude. Come on, let’s head to school you tomato.”

The two headed off to school, continuing to chat until they arrived.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anyways in conclusion,,, lesbianne <3


End file.
